Hugs and Kisses
by YouSaidForever
Summary: If fate sent you an e-mail, would you answer? /Niley/


**PROLOGUE**

**From: **NJ824

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:20 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **(no subject)

_Hey, we're running pretty behind here. Any chance you could walk Serendipity for me tonight? _

**From:** Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:24 PM

**To: **NJ824

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_I think you have the wrong e-mail adress. But since I'm a dog owner too, and I don't want poor Serendipity to be stranded, I thought I'd write back and let you know..._

**From:** NJ824

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:33 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Ah, sorry about that. New phone, so I'm typing in the adress. Looks like I forgot a number. Serendipity and I both thank you. (And by the way, she's actually a cat.)_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:34 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_A cat! What kind of cat goes for walks?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:36 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_The very sophisticated kind. She even has her own leash..._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:42 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Some pig!_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:45 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Oh, yeah. She's terrific! Radiant! Humble!_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 10:47 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Wow, didn't know a cat can be all that. I'm surprised Serendipity's not a pig since you just quoted Charlotte's Web. You must be either a farmer, or a librarian. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:01 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_I dabble in both._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11: 03 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Seriously?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:04 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_No. Not seriously. What about you?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11: 05 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I'm neither a farmer nor a librarian._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:11 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Let me guess then. You're an underemployed dogwalker who's been sitting by the computer in the hope that someone might ask you to walk something more exciting _

_than a poodle? _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11: 12 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Bingo. Guess this is my lucky day after all. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:13 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Really, though. What's your deal?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:14 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_...asks the random stranger from the Internet._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:15 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_...says the girl who's still writing back._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:17 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_How do you know I'm a girl?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:18 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Easy. You quoted Charolotte's Web._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:19 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_So did you!_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:24 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Yeah, but my parents are teachers._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:26 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_So does that mean you're not a girl?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:27 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Nope. Not a girl. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:31 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Does that mean you're a creepy old Internet pedo using your pet pig as an excuse to stalk 16-year-old-girls?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:33 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Busted._

_No. I'm only seventeen, which I think lands me pretty okayish outside of creepy-old-man teritory._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:38 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Fair enough. Though, unfortunately, I'm still not available to walk Serendipity tonight. And even if I was, you'd probably have to find someone else who's a little bit closer since I doubt you live anywhere near me. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:39 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_How do you know?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:40 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I'm from Middle-of-Nowhere, Texas._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:42 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Oh, then I guess you're right. I'm from Middle-of-Everything-California._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:43 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Lucky duck. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:44 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Lucky cat, actually. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:48 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Right. Hey, weren't you running behind with something?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:51 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Yeah, I should probably be getting back to it..._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:53 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Okay. It was nice talking to you. And sorry I couldn't come through for Serendipity. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:57 PM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_She'll forgive you. She's a very magnanimous cat. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 7, 2013 11:58 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I'm so so relieved to hear that. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:01 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Hey, M?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:02 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Yes...N?_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:03 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_What if I e-mail you again tomorrow?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:04 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I don't know...I'm not exactly in the habit of trolling the Internet for pen pals..._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:05 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_But?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:07 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_But I'm also terrible at good-byes. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:08 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Okay then. I'll just say hello again instead. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:09 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I like that better. And I'll say... Good morning!_

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:10 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_But it's not morning..._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:12 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_It is in Texas._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:13 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Ah, right then: Howdy!_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:14 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_How very western of you. Greetings. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:15 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Are you and alien invader? Ni hao._

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:17 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_You definitely looked that one up now. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:19 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_You don't think I'm proficient in Chinese?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:20 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I do not. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:21 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Fair enough. Then, salutations! (that one, of course, was from Serendipity.)_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:24 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Of course. Until tomorrow..._

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:25 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Wait, is that your way of saying good-bye without really saying it?_

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:27 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_No. Actually I'm not sure I'm quite finished saying hello yet. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:30 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Me neither. Hello. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:31 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_Hi. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:33 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Good morning. _

**From: **Mstew22

**Sent: **Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:34 PM

**To:** NJ824

**Subject:** Re: (no subject)

_I already said that one. _

**From: **NJ824

**Sent:** Thursday, March 8, 2013 12:36 AM

**To: **Mstew22

**Subject: **Re: (no subject)

_Yeah, but it really is._

* * *

A/N: A new story :)


End file.
